Wung Kin
Wung Kin is a Marine Commodore and the biological father of Wung Juno. He is a fearless leader, and ruthless against criminals. He believes in "Absolute Justice", and hates pirates and revolutionaries alike. He will go to great lengths to execute Absolute Justice, even on his own son. His extreme methods often put him in conflict with Hale Osiris. A former high ranking member of a Kingdom's military, he also served as the swordsmanship instructor, and was considered the greatest in the country. He left at 34 years of age to become a Marine. Appearance Wung Kin is a middle aged man with a full head of black hair, a thick black mustache, and an olive skin tone. Wung is usually seen to wear a blue, full length military issue coat and slacks with black dress shoes, sometimes covered with a Marine coat. His uniform has a grey sash around it which he uses to carry his swords. Wung is almost always seen with at least one sword on him, but has also been known to carry up to five and can wield all of them simultaneously, with incredible mastery. On occasions, he has been seen without his coat in battle, wearing his military issue slacks with suspenders and boots, along with a short-sleeve black undershirt. Other times, he is seen wearing a black vest with a white dress-shirt, dress pants, and formal shoes. When removing his coat, he reveals an incredibly built physique. Personality Abilities Being Swordsmanship A master swordsman, Wung is capable of using any bladed weapon as if it were an extension of his arm. He is skillful enough that he may use up more than five swords at the same time with ease, but even he states that his skills are deadlier when wielding one at a time, focusing all his power in that one sword. He also may wield two Kairoseki Knives. Haki Even before joining the Marines, Wung had already a basic understanding of Observation Haki, and since then he has trained it to a great extent. With his Obersvation Haki, Wung is granted extra-sensory perception of his general surroundings, but his specialty is the precognition aspect of it; allowing Kin to perfectly and efficiently anticipate all variables and his opponent's attacks and take action with absolute efficiency without any effort. He can adapt perfectly to all factors achieving maximum efficiency in offensive and defensive strategy, ensuring optimal results as long as there is the slightest chance and depending on the means at his disposal. Since becoming a Marine, Wung also learned to use Armament Haki, which he will employ on his already deadly sword skills if the situation arises. Rokushiki Being in the Marines, Wung had access to learning Rokushiki techniques. He only learned two of its techniques, Soru and Geppo. Devil Fruit Kin at the Jūka Jūka no Mi,making him a "softening human". History Wung Kin was born in a Kingdom in the West Blue. He joined the Kingdom's Military at age 15, and ten years later he was a high ranked officer and responsible for training new recruits. He had his first and only son, Wung Juno at age 20. It was during this time, after the many pirate raids that plagued the Kingdom, that Wung developed a hatred for criminals. At age 34, he left the kingdom and became a recruit for the Marines, as he thought there he could put his deadly skills to better use, leaving his son and his wife behind for a couple of years. As a Marine recruit, his skills were far beyond all of his peers, but the only thing keeping him back from advancing through the ranks faster was his insatiable rage and bloodlust. Even while still a Captain, his combat skills may rival those with higher ranks than himself. When he was able, he sent for his wife and child to live with him in the Base he was stationed, but he was surprised to find out that his son was dealing in the Underworld, trafficking Devil fruits and living as a criminal. He was heartbroken, but his strong sense of justice would not permit him to forgive, not even his only son. Wung Kin clashed with his son, Wung Juno, when he tracked down and intefered in an Underground transaction. In that incident, Kin captured many criminals and nearly killed his own son and his partner. He is currently sailing the Grand Line, improving his attitude so he can advance through the ranks. His trusted subordinates are Asta Leia and Shirao Kurt. Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Swordsmen